


【奎八】水蜜桃战争

by Lynn7



Series: 奎八 [3]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn7/pseuds/Lynn7
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: 奎八 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【奎八】水蜜桃战争

**徐明浩气势汹汹发动了一场水蜜桃战争，金珉奎别无他法，只能应战。**

***

权顺荣的父亲寄来一箱水蜜桃，路途颠簸但是包装得当，打开来一颗颗满满当当睡在箱子里，粉红的、柔软的、水润的，用力一点捏上去就会漏出甜腻的汁液。

“大家！出来吃桃子了！”

珍贵的水蜜桃前马上聚集了13个人。

金珉奎“刷”地掏出最中间那只桃子，手捏上去，水蜜桃的表皮微微凹陷，柔柔软软包裹住他一点点指尖。满盒的粉色中间一下子空出一块来。

12个人的视线盯着他手里那颗桃子，金珉奎手停在半空中，“怎，怎么了。”他不太敢动，转头对上尹净汉的眼睛，慢吞吞双手捧着递上去，“哥，您先吃？”

尹净汉扫视了一圈，把桃子接过去，“愣着干什么，洗洗开吃。”说完瞥了他一眼转身走进厨房洗桃子。

平静一下子被打破，熙熙攘攘挤作一团。金珉奎不知道自己又干了什么，呆愣间手里被塞进一个毛茸茸的桃子。

“傻站着干什么，吃桃子啊。”

是徐明浩。

小孩动作快，已经在啃着洗好的水蜜桃。他纤白手指挑开一点，水蜜桃的皮就会不受阻碍地滑下，露出里面雪白的柔嫩的桃肉，他用牙齿把这些雪白吞进口中，然后汁液沾湿他的嘴唇，兜不住了就流出一点甜腻，从嘴角一直往下。

徐明浩叼着一点桃肉抬起眼跟他讲话。

见鬼的吃桃子。

金珉奎盯着徐明浩的嘴巴，心里想，吃桃子的人最终会变成桃子吗。他觉得自己手心里那颗水蜜桃实在是太熟了，不然为什么仅仅是碰上去就觉得自己的手指已经黏黏哒哒沾满了汁液。

***

金珉奎实在是恨死那一箱桃子了。如果没有那一箱桃子，如果没有，他想。

如果没有该死的那一箱桃子，我就不会一直想念水蜜桃。

该死的水蜜桃。

徐明浩今天涂了粉色的唇釉，粉色的，到嘴唇边缘又淡淡地消失，灯光一照闪着晶莹的光。

“珉奎。”他走过来张开口，然后一点粉红色的舌尖就会钻出雪白的牙齿被看到，比唇釉更深一点的粉色，柔软的，往外探出一点。

金珉奎觉得自己要哭了。

徐明浩为什么一直走过来，为什么要一直张开口，一直让他看到那一点红色的舌尖，为什么要一直从那张嘴巴里叫自己的名字。

“珉奎。”

“珉奎。”

“珉奎。”

金珉奎紧紧闭上眼睛。

哦，那该死的水蜜桃。

为什么吃了水蜜桃的人会变成水蜜桃。

徐明浩变成了水蜜桃。

该死。

***

“来人哪，我爸爸又寄水蜜桃过来了！”

“哇！！！”

“珉奎哥，你站在那里干嘛，快来吃水蜜桃啊。”夫胜宽小心翼翼捧着一颗柔软的桃子准备往厨房走，转身就撞到像根柱子一样呆立在客厅里的人。

“啊啊啊啊啊我最讨厌水蜜桃了！！！”金珉奎冲回房间，关门落锁一气呵成。

夫胜宽吓了一跳，好带接住了差点掉下去的水蜜桃，“净汉哥，他发什么疯？”

尹净汉小心翼翼撕开皮，瞥了一眼沙发上没骨头一样赖在文俊辉身上吃桃子的徐明浩，“呵呵，谁知道呢，大概是太喜欢水蜜桃了吧。”

该死的水蜜桃。

***

“珉奎，来帮我涂个润唇膏。”徐明浩在喊。今天是线下录制，不用上很重的妆。

不要叫我，为什么要叫我，金珉奎心里呐喊。

徐明浩坐在椅子上微微仰着头，金珉奎捏着润唇膏往他嘴巴上摸。徐明浩的嘴唇状态一直很好，没有起皮，唇纹不深，是柔嫩的，弹性的，泛着健康粉红色的。润唇膏压上去，留下润软的触感。

金珉奎控制着自己不去注意牙齿后面的那一点红，但是他又会被手底下那一点带着温度的柔软吸引，他觉得自己又快哭了，眼角生疼，背上除了一层薄汗。

徐明浩是水蜜桃。

上天为什么要安排水蜜桃来折磨他。

然后他看见水蜜桃凑近，把柔软的表皮一点点剥开。

“珉奎啊。”完蛋了，他看见了水蜜桃的红。

“珉奎啊。”水蜜桃凑近了，他能够闻到水蜜桃的清香，今天的唇膏是什么味道的？

“你不来亲亲我吗？”水蜜桃说话了。

金珉奎抬眼，看见徐明浩眼睛里晶亮的光。

水蜜桃向他发出邀约。

金珉奎觉得日光灯太刺眼，硬生生在眼角逼出一两点的湿润来。于是他将水蜜桃拥入怀中，嘴唇亲吻到甜蜜和柔软。

***

金珉奎终于赢得这场水蜜桃战争，或许是输了，但谁关心呢？

该死的水蜜桃。

我最喜欢水蜜桃。


End file.
